Первая любовь
by RubyNury
Summary: Они не заметили, как закончился дождь, и солнце залило улицы искрящейся радостной свежестью. Сейя крепко сжимал кулаки в карманах и, боясь случайным, неосторожным движением разрушить хрупкий момент близости, улыбался в светлеющее небо. К его спине прижималась промокшая, продрогшая девочка, и сквозь рубашку Сейя чувствовал, как пылает её лицо, спрятанное чуть повыше его лопаток.
1. Сейя

**~ * Первая любовь * ~**

**Сейя**

– Пойдем есть мороженое, – одного взгляда на расстроенное выражение лица Банни было достаточно, чтобы Сейя, вздохнув, выдвинул такое предложение прямо с порога.

Когда-то Оданго убедила его в том, что мороженым можно заесть почти все душевные потрясения на свете. Эта удивительная девочка, похоже, искренне верила, что вкусный ароматный лёд творит чудеса, когда на душе скребут кошки. Сейя как-то раз попытался узнать подробнее о механизме действия этого необъяснимого феномена, но Банни безапелляционно сунула ему в рот сладкий рожок, и парню пришлось замолчать.

…

_Познакомившись в средней школе, эти двое прошли сквозь череду ссор, недопониманий и стычек, а потом на почве постоянных препирательств как-то естественно, незаметно, сблизились и подружились._

_Для Банни Сейя стал самым лучшим другом. Защитником от глупых дразнящихся одноклассников, спасателем из всевозможных неприятностей, попадать в которые Банни обладала безусловным талантом; безотказной шпаргалкой на экзаменах, палочкой-выручалочкой на спортивных соревнованиях; товарищем по прогулам нелюбимых уроков, надежным плечом, жилеткой для слез и неисчерпаемым источником залечивающего все раны и поднимающего любое настроение сладкого. _

_Для Сейи Банни была… она была самым лучшим другом, удивительнейшей девчонкой из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал, а также самым наивным, добрым, понимающим, взбалмошным и непосредственным созданием. Где-то на полпути между шутливыми и не очень перебранками, дразнилками и подшучиванием Банни перестала быть его другом и превратилась в тайную любовь. Причем тайной эта любовь, кажется, была лишь для самой Банни, потому что с некоторых пор Сейя заметил подозрительное поведение своего непосредственного окружения: Ятен начинал ехидно ухмыляться, стоило улыбчивой голубоглазой блондинке появиться где-то поблизости; Тайки счел своим долгом ненавязчиво подсовывать Сейе то томик стихов, то книжку с правилами для первых свиданий (Сейя был в шоке, увидев обложку – ему и в голову не могло прийти, что для похода на свидание нужно читать книжки… и вообще, какие правила могут быть на свиданиях, это же не его любимый футбол?!), а подружки Банни принимались хихикать каждый раз, когда видели их вместе. Но Сейе было всё равно. У него появился звонкоголосый голубоглазый, чуть курносый и до жути упрямый источник ежедневного счастья, и парень ждал подходящего момента, чтобы признаться._

…

И на этот раз они стояли на балконе, жмурились от солнца и почти синхронно облизывали стремительно тающие сладкие верхушки в вафельных рожках. За веселым трепом и шутливым негодованием на сбегающие по краям липкие молочные ручейки Сейя нет-нет да поглядывал на светловолосую нарушительницу его спокойствия, сосредоточенно облизывавшую – будто в соревновании на скорость – шарик мороженого, не давая тому шанса даже подтаять. Парень гадал, что так расстроило этот неунывающий перпетуум-мобиле, и думал, как ей помочь.

Последние две недели Куколка вела себя странно. Приходила в гости чаще обычного, подолгу смотрела на него, думая, что он не замечает, смеялась слишком громко и часто невпопад. Её кидало из безудержного веселья в какую-то почти осязаемую, острую грусть. Она то захлебывалась хохотом, то кусала дрожащие губы, чтобы не заплакать. Сейя не мог смотреть на её метания. Он кормил её мороженым и сладким, поил чаем и лимонадом, рассказывал смешные истории о Тайки и Ятене или щекотал, если они не помогали. Он старался как можно чаще быть рядом и очень боялся, что без него она сломается.

Он выкраивал время и вытаскивал Банни гулять на закате. Крепко держа девочку за руку, Сейя с тайной радостью наблюдал за тем, как на её щеках проступает румянец. Он без умолку говорил о всякой ерунде и совершал глупости – лишь бы увидеть её улыбку, задранный нос или даже возмущенно суженные глаза – что угодно, кроме маленькой грустной морщинки между бровями и задумчивого потупленного взгляда. И это помогало: она смеялась, задирала нос, возмущалась, пока Сейя был рядом. Но, провожая Банни домой, он боялся, что без него она снова начнет грустить.

Разумеется, Сейя спрашивал её о причинах такого настроения. Всматривался с тревогой в её лицо, ловил её внимательные взгляды, замирал, когда она нащупывала и сжимала покрепче его руку. Он почти слышал те слова, которые она никак не решалась произнести.

А еще Сейя надеялся. Очень надеялся, что её милая робость, трогательный румянец и лучистые взгляды – не просто так. Он ведь видел, как его Куколка, это чудо с золотистыми волосами стремится, почти льнет к нему все эти дни. Прикасается, улыбается, смахивает пылинки с его футболок. И молчит, молчит о чем-то очень важном.

Он отчаянно жалел, что не может читать её мысли.

Сейя напряг память, ища точку отсчета этих странных перемен, и темные брови вдруг взметнулись над удивленными полуночно-синими глазами. Тот дождь, под который они попали чуть больше двух недель назад… Примерно тогда Банни изменилась.

Звонкий голос ворвался в поток его мыслей:

– О! Сейя, Сейя, смотри скорее! Вон там! Воздушный шарик! – все переживания вмиг забылись, и голубые глаза заблестели неподдельным детским восторгом, взглядом провожая отпущенный кем-то далеко внизу красный воздушный шар.

Не сговариваясь, двое повернулись друг к другу, и два синих взгляда встретились; в одном плясали веселые чертенята, второй светился радостным изумлением.

– Шарик, – широко улыбнулась девочка, не сводя сияющих глаз с Сейи.

– Шарик, – кивнул он, не разрывая невидимую нить. Они подумали об одном и том же.

Одно воспоминание на двоих.

…

_Сейя тогда примчался, сорвавшись с репетиции – такой убитый голос был у его любимой Куколки по телефону. Девочка с мрачным выражением лица протянула ему обычное в таких случаях лакомство, и какое-то время они молча вгрызались в сливочные цилиндрики. Сейя вопросительно косился на хмурую блондинку и ждал, а Банни возмущенно кусала мороженое и задыхалась от холодных кусочков, встающих в горле._

_Она что-то бубнила, перемежая сердитый монолог сумбурными восклицаниями, но Сейя абсолютно не понимал, чем был вызван этот приступ раздражительности, пока Банни, залившись краской до корней волос, не воскликнула особенно громко:_

_– Дурочка Рей обзывает нас парочкой! Минако выспрашивает детали, а Мако-тян интересуется, когда мы начали встречаться! И даже Ами-тян на их стороне, представляешь!_

_Она кипела от возмущения, а парень, старательно пряча улыбку, думал о том, что точно схлопотал бы по шее, узнай Банни, что сейчас он был готов расцеловать её проницательных подруг._

_Чтобы успокоить бушующую Оданго, он купил ей целый ворох разноцветных воздушных шариков, и девочка весь день ходила со счастливой белозубой улыбкой, крепко сжимая в кулачке заветную косу радужных лент. На закате, когда Сейя провожал уже весело щебетавшую о всякой всячине блондинку, они по одному отпускали шарики в небо. _

_Банни оставила себе всего один. С огромным довольным смайликом-улыбкой. Сказала, что он напоминает ей Сейю. «Ты тоже всегда улыбаешься вот так, широко-широко». И было что-то в её пристальном, будто выжидающем взгляде – какая-то особенная теплота._

…

Банни потянулась и крепко-крепко обняла его. Руки парня сами сомкнулись на её спине, шею обожгло там, куда уткнулся теплый висок, а губы разъехались в неприкрыто счастливой улыбке.

– Спасибо тебе, Сейя, – футболка заглушала её шепот, но он отчетливо услышал – или скорее угадал – каждое слово. – Как хорошо, что ты у меня есть.

Парня с ног до головы обдало жаром. Ему же не послышалось?

Ему захотелось тут же рассказать ей, признаться… Но объятие было таким отчаянно-крепким и хрупким одновременно, что у него не хватило духу разрушить этот по-детски доверчивый порыв.

Как тогда, под дождем… Пятнадцать дней и один полдень назад.

_…_

_Не по-летнему холодный ливень загнал их под козырек запертого магазинчика. Банни дрожала, как осиновый лист, и Сейя, без раздумий сняв свою лёгкую жилетку, накинул ей на плечи. К тому времени вся его одежда была насквозь мокрой и вряд ли могла согреть озябшую Банни, но девочка поблагодарила его обрадованной улыбкой и покрепче запахнула края великоватой ей жилетки._

_Сейя то и дело выглядывал из-под козырька, тревожно, выжидающе смотрел на небо, беспокоясь, как бы его любимая Куколка не простыла под этим дождем. От порывов холодного ветра его пробирала дрожь. _

_И вдруг к нему сзади прижалась худенькая фигурка. Прижалась и обняла за пояс. От неожиданности Сейя дернулся, и его с ног до головы окатило жаркой волной. _

_– Что ты?.._

_– Стой смирно. Ты совсем замерз, – перебила его Банни. – А так будет теплее. Хоть немного._

_Будь парень помладше года на два, он бы наверняка ляпнул какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы скрыть свое смущение, и Банни бы смертельно на него обиделась. Но к счастью, он уже повзрослел, поэтому просто молча кивнул в знак признательности. _

_Они не заметили, как закончился дождь, и солнце залило улицы искрящейся радостной свежестью. Сейя крепко сжимал кулаки в карманах и, боясь случайным, неосторожным движением разрушить хрупкий момент близости, улыбался в светлеющее небо. К его спине прижималась промокшая, продрогшая девочка, и сквозь рубашку Сейя чувствовал, как пылает её лицо, спрятанное чуть повыше его лопаток. _

_И тогда он решился. Обжигающее взволнованное дыхание и худенькие руки, крепко обвившие его талию в попытке согреть, придали ему мужества._

_– Куколка, знаешь…_

_При звуке его голоса девочка отняла голову от теплой спины. Сразу стало холодно._

_– …я уже давно…_

_– Сейя, радуга! – перебило его звонкое восклицание. – Посмотри, как красиво! – от восторга Банни привстала на цыпочки, и ухо Сейи загорелось от одного только дыхания девочки. Он безотчетно сжал обнимающие его руки покрепче и, смутившись, кивнул._

_Никто из них даже не заметил, что жилетка уже давно валяется в грязной луже._

…

Крепко сжимая любимую девочку в объятиях, Сейя решил, что скажет ей завтра. Он больше не хочет ждать. Не хочет и не может.

То-то она удивится, наверное. Синие глаза улыбнулись раздольному небу с ослепительно сияющим солнцем. Завтра…

А потом наступает завтра, и его счастье врывается к нему домой, тарабаня в дверь так, словно за ней гонятся привидения.

– Сейя, я наконец поняла! – Банни светится так, что хочется зажмуриться. А ещё обнять её, крепко-крепко. Сейя смеется, сам не понимая почему – просто невозможно удержаться, когда она такая счастливая. Её эмоции настолько мощные, что его сбивает с ног и кружит.

– Сейя! – глаза, голубые, как небо, озарены открытием. – Я, кажется, влюбилась!

В тот миг, когда звонкоголосая девчонка, радостно смеясь, кинулась к нему на шею и чуть не задушила в объятиях, всё вдруг изменилось.

– Я так переживала, всё думала, ну как так, ведь он такой взрослый! – внутри неё будто прорвало плотину, и все долго сдерживаемые мысли и слова хлещут бурным потоком: – А теперь поняла. Это ж любовь, так пусть! Это же не так важно, правда? Сейя, милый, ведь правда? Я же тоже вырасту, и всё будет хорошо. Да и… когда любишь, разница ведь не так важна, правда?

Она строит прекрасное сияющее будущее, а его мир рушится на глазах.

«Он»? «Взрослый»?

Ему хочется зажмуриться, закрыть уши руками, отгородиться, взять таймаут – просто чтобы _понять_.

«Он». «Взрослый». «Это любовь».

И мир рухнул.

…

Бесконечный серый-серый асфальт. Быстро мелькающие носки кроссовок. Хриплое срывающееся дыхание.

…

_Вот дурак! Как можно было так заблуждаться?_

_А он-то, идиот, чуть не задыхался от счастья и волнения, когда Банни, так трогательно смущаясь и блестя восторженными глазами, распиналась про симпатичного парня с синими глазами и темными волосами! Думал, она просто стесняется признаться напрямую, вот и прощупывает почву с очаровательной бесхитростностью. _

_Дурак! Идиот! Кретин безмозглый!_

_Его даже не насторожило то, что в её рассказах «прекрасный принц» был намного выше её самой (ведь Сейя и был выше, и лишь сейчас он запоздало подумал, что стоило сразу поинтересоваться, скольким сантиметрам равно её «намного»), и то, что он умён (Сейя всегда искренне считал себя не дураком, хоть особо и не тянулся к академическим знаниям); разве что «спокойный» его немного смутило, но и тогда парень, махнув рукой, списал это на то, что по сравнению с Банни, юлой и электровеником два-в-одном, любой окажется просто воплощением спокойствия (за исключением разве что Минако, но это уже исключительный случай). _

_А тут Банни сказала «взрослый», и у Сейи внутри что-то щелкнуло. _

_Взрослый._

_Взметнулась горькая обжигающая волна._

_Он, Сейя, может быть кем угодно, каким угодно, но взрослым его не назовешь даже с натяжкой и всевозможными оговорками. Значит… это не он? _

_И эти лучащиеся нежностью глаза, яркий румянец на щеках, этот сбивчивый восторженный лепет – всё было… не о нём?_

…

Банни, наверное, обиделась.

Сейя не помнит, что наплел девочке о каком-то срочном деле – лишь бы поскорее уйти. Сбежать.

Он не помнит, как добрался до студии. Не помнит, как запер дверь и сполз по ней на пол.

Он не знает, сколько уже сидит так, бездумно, бездвижно, бесчувственно. Ему всё равно.

Вокруг – бесцветный блёклый мир с остановившимся временем.

Синие глаза и лучезарная улыбка остались в той, другой жизни. В мире, где нет серого цвета и бесконечного бега с тяжелым хриплым дыханием. _Она_ осталась там, где свет и краски.

Когда братья Коу, обыскавшись младшего, подходят к студии, из-за двери доносится яростный гром – кто-то что есть мочи долбит по барабанам и гремит тарелками.

Ятен закатывает глаза и, сердито нахмурившись, идёт к двери, собираясь с грохотом распахнуть её и устроить младшему разнос. У него на пути вырастает Тайки.

– Не надо, Ятен. Не сейчас, – голос брата звучит негромко. Проницательные, все понимающие лиловые глаза полны мягкой грусти.

Светловолосая колючка бычится, воинственно скрещивает руки на груди и недовольно бурчит:

– Вот дурак… он же все барабаны порвёт, – и, словно в ответ на его слова, барабанный грохот резко обрывается, уступая место рёву электрогитары. Суда по уровню громкости, усилители вывернуты на максимум. Стены жалобно вибрируют. Ятен прислушивается к дикой какофонии, несущейся из-за толстой двери. – Или струны. Дурак, – но напускной гнев выдыхается, и в голосе тонкими нотками звенят беспокойство и беспомощность.

Тайки едва заметно улыбается и, положив руку на плечо брата, уводит его от беснующейся комнаты.

– Струны мы ещё купим. Пусть, – в его словах та же спокойная грусть, что и в лиловых глазах, и подтекст понятен обоим.

…

– Я не пойду сегодня в школу, – это первое, что звучит в их квартире на следующее утро. В позе – решимость и вызов. А в сумрачно-синих глазах – мольба с тоской вперемешку. Тайки не стал даже заикаться о приближающихся итоговых тестах.

С прошлого вечера Сейя ведет себя вызывающе и несносно. Ятен, в отличие от по природе сдержанного Тайки, не так уверен в своем самообладании, поэтому сидит, демонстративно запершись в комнате. Срываться на младшего сейчас самое неподходящее время, но он не рассудительный Тайки, и даже при всём понимании и сочувствии лично его, Ятена, поведение Сейи порядочно бесит.

– Хорошо. Я скажу учителю, что ты болеешь, – Тайки реагирует на удивление спокойно, не оставляя младшему брату шанса даже поспорить. – Ятен, идём!

Сейя не долго сокрушается о неудавшейся попытке сцепиться с братом, ведь есть ещё Ятен… Вот уж кто наверняка даст прекрасный повод для скандала! Идеальная кандидатура.

«_Одно неверное слово, Ятен…_ – с необъяснимым злорадством думает он, внутренне готовясь, предвкушая стычку. Хотя бы словесную. – _Только дай мне повод…_»

Однако и тут ему не везет: старший выходит из комнаты, подтягивая лямки школьного ранца, и молча направляется к Тайки. Одного хмурого взгляда на дерзкую маску младшего, скрывающую растерянность и растоптанную мечту, Ятену хватает, чтобы его недавнее раздражение мгновенно испарилось.

Поравнявшись с Сейей, он на секунду замедляет шаг, кладет руку брату на плечо и несильно, ободряюще сжимает.

«_Держись_», – ясно читается в этом жесте, и столько тревоги, столько заботы в этом легком пожатии, что у Сейи не хватает духу стряхнуть руку Ятена, взорваться за то, что его считают слабаком и нюней, выплюнуть им в лицо заготовленное, обороняющееся «Переживу, не нужна мне ваша жалость!». Столько сочувствия и понимания в спокойном взгляде лиловых глаз Тайки, что грубые, фальшиво бодрые слова застревают в горле. Сейя молча ждет, когда братья уйдут в школу, и, закрыв дверь, закрыв лицо руками, надолго застывает, прислонившись к прохладному металлу. Его плечи трясутся.

…

Он не ходит в школу, не появляется на репетициях. Только целыми днями раз за разом меняет порванные струны на своей многострадальной электрогитаре, когда в студии никого нет. Не нужно даже выходить за ними на улицу – под заново перетянутыми непонятно когда барабанами нашлось около десятка новеньких комплектов.

…

Он не хочет говорить с Банни, и ни за что бы не ответил на её звонок. Но она и не звонит. Ни разу за те несколько дней, что Сейи не было в школе. Он знает это наверняка – потому что постоянно проверяет свой телефон. Чтобы не пропустить тот момент, когда на экране наконец высветится её номер. Нет, разумеется, он не станет брать трубку. Только пусть она позвонит. Хотя бы однажды. Потому что это очень больно – быть забытым. Даже хуже, чем отвергнутым.

…

И сегодня, и завтра, и послезавтра – больно так, что, кажется, он умрет.

Несмотря на юный возраст, Сейя далеко не дурак, он знает, что жизнь продолжается, что всё наладится, что всё ещё будет… Только сейчас он даже представить себе этого не может. Будущее без _неё _кажется пустым и лишенным смысла. Зачем теперь ему будущее, если у него нет _её_, звонкоголосого голубоглазого счастья?

Однако он не умирает ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни послезавтра. И даже когда проходит неделя-другая, он по-прежнему жив и, к своему отчаянию, вполне здоров. Крепкий молодой организм, словно назло ему, отказывается даже заболеть. И Сейя сдается. Похоже, ему не оставляют выбора, кроме как жить дальше.

…

Он не говорит и даже не думает о Банни. Потому что даже думать о ней сейчас слишком больно, а Сейя не хочет, чтобы его так и не распустившаяся любовь превратилась в ненависть. Ему кажется, что эта невыносимо длинная вереница дней, сотканных из грусти, боли в сердце, разочарования, гнева и жалости к себе никогда не кончится. Ему всего шестнадцать, и он еще верит в «никогда».

…

Однако всё на свете имеет свои пределы. И его тоска понемногу стихает, разжимая свои беспощадные стальные тиски.

Однажды утром Сейя просыпается, и впервые за долгие дни в его душу врываются краски неба. Яркая синь. Сейя ловит себя на мысли, что у Оданго глаза такого же цвета, когда она смеется, и когда невольное воспоминание не вызывает внутри желчной горечи, он решает считать это добрым знаком.

Так и происходит. Ближе к вечеру ему звонит Банни и предлагает встретиться в кафе.

Нет, он не побежит влюбленным щенком по первому её зову. После стольких дней её непонятного, возмутительного молчания он войдет в кафе уверенным в себе, стильным, улыбающимся – так, словно всё в порядке. Словно ничего особенного не случилось. Словно его не ломало от грусти и тоски по ней.

Подумаешь, другой парень! Их с Куколкой связывает столько всего, что ни одному парню и не снилось. Она не сможет долго без него, одумается, а он, Сейя, подождет. Вот как сейчас ждет, придя в кафе почему-то на полчаса раньше. И не бежал ведь… вроде. Ну, не очень быстро, по крайней мере.

По правде говоря, Сейя сам не знает, почему пришел. Может быть, понадеялся, что… да нет, на что он может надеяться? На то, что новая любовь ранит её, и она прибежит к нему в слезах? Как бы тяжело на душе ни было ему самому, такого он любимой девочке никогда не пожелает.

Сейя играет в загадки сам с собой всё то время, что ждёт Банни, но в глубине души ответ ему давно известен – он просто без неё не может.

…

– Сейя! – парень слышит её голос, но не успевает повернуться, как оказывается стиснутым в крепком теплом кольце худеньких рук. – Ты пришел! Сейя, милый!.. Как хорошо, что ты пришёл!

– Привет, Куколка, – говорит он наконец, когда светловолосый ураган местного масштаба выпускает его из объятий и, сияя улыбкой, усаживается напротив.

То, как запросто с её губ слетает привычное, ласковое «милый», Сейю неожиданно ранит (он не уверен, что у Банни есть право по-прежнему называть его так), но он ничего не говорит. Просто смотрит на любимую девочку с чуть грустной улыбкой и думает о том, что счастье в глазах ей очень идет.

Готовый принять заказ официант вырастает у их столика будто из-под земли и тактично кашляет, разбивая волшебство момента.

Взглянув на ярко зардевшиеся щеки Банни, Сейя полувопросительно улыбается:

– По мороженому?

Не известно только, кому оно сейчас нужнее…

– У нас осталось только лимонное, – тут же предупреждает официант и извиняющимся тоном добавляет: – Очень жарко на улице, всё остальное с утра уже разобрали…

– Оно горькое, – морщится Банни. Сейя такое мороженое тоже не любит, но всё же миролюбиво поправляет:

– Кислое.

– Очень кислое, – подчеркивает официант, хотя его никто не спрашивает.

– Всё равно не хочу. Принесите мне лучше лимонад, – девочка улыбается непрошеному советчику. Сейя уже вдогонку, на автомате, заказывает себе мороженое. Забыв, что лимонное он вообще не ест.

Проводив взглядами официанта, они переглядываются и заговорщически улыбаются. Банни хихикает, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и через минуту Сейя ловит себя на том, что они оба давятся смехом безо всякой причины. Их абсурд на двоих. Так всегда случалось: они переглядывались и заливались хохотом над какими-то совершенно нелепыми пустяками.

Он греется в синем сиянии родного взгляда и понимает, что что-то невероятно важное между ними осталось по-прежнему неизменным.

– Сейя, я ненадолго, – вдруг виновато улыбается Банни, дотягиваясь и сжимая его руку. Официант, принесший заказ, перебивает этот нежный жест, и Сейе хочется надеть ненавистное мороженое тому на голову. Он терпеть не может лимонное! И официанта этого, до кучи, – тоже. – Прости, что выдернула тебя посреди дня. Но я так хотела увидеть тебя… – тонкие пальчики от волнения комкают белую салфетку, и парень почему-то не может оторвать глаз от этого зрелища. – Тебя так долго не было в школе, я очень волновалась… Тайки ничего толком не объясняет, Ятен со мной вообще не разговаривает, только смотрит волком… Что я ему сделала?

«_Не ему, Куколка. Мне_». А он и не ожидал такой солидарности от старшего.

Его любимая девочка сидит напротив и, знакомо до последней морщинки то озадаченно, то огорченно хмурясь, делится своими переживаниями, мыслями, тревогами, изредка наклоняясь к трубочке и отпивая сладкий прохладный напиток.

Они всегда ели мороженое вдвоем. Сейчас же Сейя с какой-то болезненной отчетливостью понимает, что она больше не его. Она не с ним.

В какой-то момент он даже радуется, что можно набрать полный рот кисло-сладкого льда и ничего не говорить.

Внезапно встрепенувшись, Банни одним глотком допивает лимонад и с извиняющейся улыбкой глядит на друга.

– Сейя, прости, мне пора. Меня ждут, – васильковый взгляд помимо воли рвется к окну.

Сейя прослеживает её взгляд и видит _его_. Что ж, Куколка говорила правду. Высокий темноволосый юноша, на вид довольно взрослый и уверенный в себе, спокойно стоит у входа в кафе и чего-то ждет, периодически сверяясь с наручными часами. Такой сможет позаботиться о Банни. Даже лучше, чем он, Сейя. Это больно.

Очень.

– Как я выгляжу? – торопливо и взволнованно шепчет голубоглазка, выпрямляясь и оправляя на себе светлый летний сарафан.

– Лучше всех, – улыбается парень. Впервые в жизни он позволяет себе быть абсолютно искренним, а Банни воспринимает его слова, как дружеское поддразнивание.

– Как он вообще может в меня влюбиться? – она, кажется, просто размышляет вслух, она не нарочно.

Сейя отводит взгляд от огорченно закусившей губу любимой девочки и так пристально разглядывает свою полупустую креманку, словно никогда в жизни не видел ничего более занятного. На его губах мелькает кривоватая усмешка.

– Как можно в тебя _не_ влюбиться?

Банни смотрит на него долгим ласковым взглядом.

– Спасибо, Сейя. Ты самый лучший! – помедлив, наклоняется и целует парня в щеку. – Ну, я пошла. Пожелай мне удачи.

Он не может говорить – во рту целая ложка холоднющего, кислющего мороженого, от которого сводит скулы. Он просто кивает, и девочка, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, уходит. От него. К другому. Взволнованная и очень счастливая.

«Ты самый лучший»…

Это почти так же здорово, как её «Как хорошо, что ты у меня есть».

Он очень ждал этих слов. Когда-нибудь. Он так надеялся услышать их от своей любимой Куколки. Только представлял себе всё это совсем иначе. На щеке остался отпечаток её губ. Прохладный, влажный, немного липкий от лимонада, он ощущался удивительно отчетливо. Банни больше нет рядом, а оставленный ею след чуть стягивает кожу на щеке.

Пронзительно-синее ясное небо. Счастливые голубые глаза под золотистой челкой. Бледно-жёлтое мороженое в блестящей, как зеркало, вазочке.

Очередная порция мороженого отправляется в рот. Это хорошо, что оно такое ледяное и кислое. Сейя глотает ложку за ложкой, страдальчески морщится и старательно убеждает себя в том, что именно от этой кислоты горло сжимается так, что ни дышать, ни глотать невозможно. И даже когда очертания креманки смазываются, теряя чёткость, он упрямо продолжает в это верить.

**~ * o * ~**


	2. Банни

**~ * Первая любовь * ~**

**Банни**

Если спросить у Банни Цукино о лучшем друге, девочка, не задумываясь, переспросит: «О Сейе?», – и в её звонком голосе просияет улыбка.

Если долго настаивать, спрашивая о самом важном человеке, девочка покраснеет, отведет взгляд и, тяжело вздохнув, тихонько уточнит: «О Сейе?» И голос у неё при этом будет разнесчастным.

…

_Этот синеглазый темноволосый мальчишка нравился ей уже давно. Они познакомились в средней школе и поначалу терпеть не могли друг друга. Он высмеивал её прическу, называл Пончиком и нещадно тыкал линейкой в спину во время уроков. Естественно, она не могла оставить подобное нахальство без ответа, поэтому после её – вполне справедливых и обоснованных, как считала сама Банни – вспышек их c ненавистным Коу частенько оставляли в классе после уроков. В наказание. Девочка каждый раз пыталась объяснить учителю, что это несправедливо, ведь во всём был виноват длиннохвостый хулиган, сидящий за её спиной, но взрослые никогда не интересуются по-настоящему важными деталями, поэтому ей приходилось раз за разом отсиживаться в классе в компании ухмыляющегося наглеца. _

_Банни не смогла бы с уверенностью сказать, в какой момент эти несколько часов наедине с Сейей Коу, призванные служить наказанием для обоих, стали сначала вполне сносными и даже интересными (ведь никогда заранее не угадаешь, какую гадость выпалит этот неугомонный мальчишка, а парировать их оказалось неожиданно весело), а затем и вовсе долгожданными. _

_Зимой, когда темнеть начало рано (а их с Коу по-прежнему оставляли в наказание после уроков – очень уж шумно они вели себя на занятиях), по пути домой Банни как-то раз остановилась, чтобы купить жареных каштанов, и совершенно случайно заметила знакомую фигуру, метнувшуюся за ближайшее дерево. Решив поиграть в детектива, девочка выяснила, что доставучий хулиган, по уши замотанный в шарф, шел в ту же сторону, что и она, с разницей примерно в квартал. Всю дорогу Банни недоумевала, что тому могло понадобиться в её районе, ведь вся школа знала, что братья Коу жили в другом конце города._

_Когда это повторилось раз в седьмой, Банни не выдержала пытки любопытством. Спрятавшись за углом ближайшего дома и подкараулив запыхавшегося, растерянно выглядывающего что-то в толпе Сейю, она напугала того своим появлением и требовательно поинтересовалась, что молодой человек забыл в этом районе в такой час. Синие глаза сердито сверкнули, прежде чем горе-шпион отвел взгляд и нехотя процедил что-то по поводу небезопасных для одиноких девчонок прогулок в темное время суток._

_– А почему тогда ты идешь так далеко? – от изумления девочка так растерялась, что выпалила первое, что пришло в голову. – Если ко мне пристанут, что ты сделаешь на таком расстоянии?_

_С тех пор Сейя, засунув руки в карманы, провожал её до дома, шагая по другому концу тротуара. А Банни по природе своей не умела ходить молча…_

_Незаметно зима сменилась весной, а потом и летом; «Пончика» плавно вытеснило озорное «Куколка», и когда Банни собирала волосы в оданго, Сейя уже не фыркал, глядя на неё, а просто улыбался._

_…_

_Для Сейи Банни была лучшим другом. Доводить девочку до белого каления он позволял только себе и никому другому, без колебаний вставая на её защиту против зубоскальства одноклассников. Он вытаскивал Банни из нелепых ситуаций; выручал на спортивных состязаниях, своей скоростью и быстротой реакции покрывая её медлительность и неуклюжесть (что, впрочем, не мешало ему добродушно дразнить её копушей, после того как они выигрывали); оказывался рядом с чем-нибудь съедобно-вкусным, когда в голубых глазах начинали поблескивать слёзы._

_Для Банни же Сейя стал самым лучшим другом и удивительнейшим мальчишкой с добрым сердцем и острым языком. Её завораживали его глаза цвета синих сумерек, а от его голоса – громкого и уже начинающего ломаться – у неё по спине порой бежали мурашки, и вдруг хотелось улыбаться без причины. А ещё у него были очень уютные крепкие плечи, на которых можно было «случайно» задремать во время долгих школьных поездок (Банни всегда диву давалась способности Сейе находить её, заблудившуюся на какой-нибудь экскурсии, и выводить из лабиринта совершенно одинаковых на вид улиц), или выплакаться, зная, что её терпеливо выслушают._

_Где-то на полпути между поеданием мороженого, шутливыми тычками за очередную «растяпу» и задушевными разговорами на крыше Сейя перестал быть лучшим другом и превратился в её тайную любовь. Причем тайной эта любовь была, кажется, только для самого «избранника». Злюка Ятен начинал ехидно ухмыляться, стоило Банни подойти к младшему Коу, умница Тайки косился то на неё, то на Сейю и, судя по виду, что-то усиленно прикидывал в уме. Про своих подружек Банни и не говорила, те раскусили её давно и теперь вовсю по-доброму поддразнивали, когда видели их с Сейей вместе. Банни смеялась, отмахивалась, краснела, но в глубине души ждала и надеялась, что однажды этот своенравный весёлый мальчишка с глазами-звёздами поймет её чувства и когда-нибудь ответит взаимностью. _

_Или хотя бы привыкнет к её присутствию настолько, что не сможет без него обходиться._

_Её тактика для «завоевания» была проста и бесхитростна: Банни часто забегала к Сейе в гости, вытаскивала есть мороженое, поверяла ему свои нехитрые горести и заботы. Ей нравилось, как решительно и разумно Сейя всё расставляет на свои места. Он, похоже, и не подозревал, что ей порой приходилось основательно помучиться, прежде чем подстроить какую-нибудь неприятность, из которой он, как прекрасный принц, в очередной раз мастерски её вытащит. _

_По совету всезнайки Минако Банни (краснея и бледнея) даже оставила на видном месте книжку о правилах на первом свидании, а потом, заметив эту книжку в руках соседа по ряду, от волнения прослушала всё, что учитель говорил на уроке. Вид у мальчишки, недоуменно листающего заветную книжицу, был донельзя ошеломленный. И хоть Банни провела как на иголках три следующих дня, на свидание её так и не пригласили. Блондинка решила, что у неё есть право обидеться, и, прошипев Сейе: «Ну и балда», – самозабвенно дулась весь остаток недели, мужественно игнорируя попытки синеглазого наказания задобрить её особенно шикарными десертами._

_Банни знала, что её репутация помела и языка без костей вполне заслуженна, она могла выпалить всё на свете. Кроме одного крохотного «Сейя, ты мне очень нравишься». Она безумно боялась, что на этом всё закончится; что их дружба рухнет, глаза цвета индиго обдадут её прохладцей, и она больше никогда в жизни не услышит ласково-насмешливого «Куколка». Куколка… Лучше уж так, из года в год быть лучшим другом, быть неуклюжей, неумехой, сладкоежкой, бесцеремонно вламывающейся к нему домой с какой-нибудь надуманной проблемой, когда в очередной раз хочется увидеть знакомые до последнего изгиба ресницы и глубокий взгляд цвета синей полночи._

…

– Пойдем есть мороженое, – открыв дверь, Сейя окинул её внимательным взглядом и прошлепал на кухню. Банни вздохнула. Ни «привет» тебе, ни «как дела», – можно подумать, она к нему только за мороженым и ходит.

И как только ему удается угадывать её состояние с одного взгляда?..

Девочка вспомнила, что сама когда-то с жаром убеждала Сейю, что мороженое – лучший помощник, когда на душе скребут кошки, и, улыбнувшись уголками губ, поплелась за синеглазым хозяином.

…

_В знакомом озорном взгляде плясали хитринки, когда Сейя настойчиво выпытывал, каким же образом мороженое способно исправить душевное состояние, и Банни не пришло в голову ничего лучше, как просто ткнуть рожок этому надоеде в губы. Какое у него было лицо!_

_Она заметила молочную кляксу у Сейи на кончике носа и, покраснев, стерла её ладонью. А потом шла до самого дома с липкой ладошкой, отказавшись по пути помыть её в питьевом фонтанчике. Это было глупо, конечно, но дома Банни уставилась на чумазую руку и с мечтательной улыбкой вновь и вновь вызывала в памяти момент, похожий на чудо: округлившиеся яркие глаза, удивленно вскинутые изогнутые ресницы, наполовину скрытые растрёпанной тёмной чёлкой, и нагретая солнцем, нестерпимо горячая кожа под её ладонью. _

_Ещё не одну ночь после этого девочка засыпала с улыбкой, мысленно обнимая удивленного парня с вафлей, зажатой в зубах._

…

Чуть позже они уже стояли на балконе, жмурились от солнца и почти синхронно облизывали стремительно тающие сладкие верхушки в вафельных рожках. Банни видела, что Сейя то и дело кидает на неё короткие встревоженные взгляды, и ещё отчаянней вгрызалась в ледяное лакомство. Как было бы здорово, если бы они стояли вот так вечно! Светило бы солнце, таяло мороженое в руке, а рядом был бы самый несносный и самый любимый мальчишка на свете.

Она, кажется, не отлипала от Сейи целых две недели, всё не знала, как сказать, спросить, посоветоваться. Сколько раз за эти дни она прибегала к нему домой, озаренная решимостью, а в последний миг трусила и замолкала под проницательным взглядом, полным ласковой синевы! С какой тоской Банни вглядывалась в любимый профиль с упрямо вздернутым подбородком и лукавым прищуром глаз под длинными ресницами! Весь её мир сосредоточился на этом жизнерадостном дуралее, который за всё это время так и не понял, насколько он для неё важен.

…

_Она очень долго ждала первого шага с его стороны и с надеждой вглядывалась в знакомые до последней искорки синие глаза, надеясь обнаружить там хоть намек на чувства, переполнявшие её собственное сердечко, но этот бессердечный истукан по имени Сейя Коу ничего не говорил._

_Он просто был заботливым, внимательным, ласковым. Кормил её сладостями, покупал воздушные шары, улыбался широко и сногсшибательно красиво… и молчал. Его «Куколка» было неизменно теплым, но за ним никогда ничего больше не звучало. Просто «Куколка»._

_И еще эти сбивающие с толку прогулки на закате… Банни каждый раз с замиранием сердца ждала, когда Сейя по своему обыкновению возьмет её за руку, и ничего не могла поделать с удушливым румянцем, заливавшим всё лицо. Девочка искренне верила, что уж такое-то проявление близости явно что-то значит, и ждала, когда этот мальчишка наконец скажет что-нибудь определенное, перестанет быть просто другом, но Сейя без умолку трещал о какой-то ерунде и совершал глупые поступки, заставляя её то смеяться, то дуться на него, то фыркать от возмущения._

_Откуда же этой глупышке было знать, что, даже без признаний, в шестнадцать мальчик не берет девочку за руку просто так?_

_…_

_Однажды она даже решилась на отчаянный шаг. _

_Они с Сейей прятались от ливня под каким-то навесом, и Банни, умирая от стыда, сама (!) обняла его за талию, но парень лишь молча кивнул и засмотрелся в небо. А она, оглушенная стуком сердца в ушах, прятала лицо, вжимаясь в напряженную спину, и сгорала от смущения и своей безрассудной – _бессмысленной_ – храбрости. Потом было его «Куколка», и Банни подняла голову, откликнувшись на звук его голоса машинально, не вслушиваясь в слова. В глаза бросилась удивительной красоты радуга, и девочка обрадовалась возможности скрыть свой позор за суетливым бурным ликованием._

_…_

_А на следующий день, по пути домой, она познакомилась с __ним__, тоже синеглазым и темноволосым, но взрослее и решительней, чем Сейя._

_Она вглядывалась в темно-синие («Как у Сейи») глаза, любовалась густой шевелюрой вороного цвета («Как у Сейи»), и у неё на долю секунды замирало сердце, когда __он__ произносил её имя. Именно доля секунды требовалась на то, чтобы понять – этот голос ниже и глубже, чем у её любимого яркоглазого смутьяна, и произносит он не родное забавное «Куколка», а незнакомое, чуть дрожащее от нежности «Банни». _

_В первые дни ей хотелось плакать от такого обмана. _

_А потом она привыкла. К тому, что у чужих глаз другой оттенок синего, что чужие чёрные волосы – короткие, а голос – ниже и глубже. Она привыкла даже к тому, что её называют «Банни» и что ей приходится запрокидывать голову, чтобы ответить. _

…

Внимание и ухаживания красивого взрослого юноши, естественно, льстили самолюбию, да и невольная зависть подругам, пользующимся успехом у парней (исключение составляла разве что Ами-тян, но зато она великолепно училась, а у неё, Банни, успехов не было ни в учебе, ни в сердечных делах), сыграла свою роль.

Новый знакомый не навязывался и ничего не требовал. Банни с ним было легко и интересно. Он был взрослее и, казалось, знал тысячу самых разных разностей обо всем на свете. Девочка слушала его рассказы, раскрыв рот, и искренне недоумевала, что такой умный и симпатичный парень мог в ней, простушке и двоечнице, найти. У юноши был красивый низковатый смех, но от него, в отличие от смеха Сейи, у Банни по спине не бегали мурашки. А глядя на открытую белозубую улыбку, девочка то и дело сбивалась на мысли о другой, по-мальчишески задорной ухмылке.

Когда Банни, прощупывая почву, осторожно, полунамеками рассказывала Сейе про этого парня, она в глубине души надеялась на то, что её любимый упрямец выдаст себя ревностью. Девочка подолгу всматривалась в родное лицо, ловила выражение глаз и старалась казаться веселой, даже когда от отчаяния её сердечко сжималось и колотилось часто-часто.

Не было ревности в знакомых полуночно-синих глазах. Сейя улыбался.

Он ни о чем не спрашивал; просто слушал всё, что она рассказывала, и согласно, понимающе кивал. С той самой, обаятельной, улыбкой, в которую она когда-то влюбилась. Сейчас же от этой улыбки ей хотелось плакать.

Ну почему этот дуболом ничего не понимает?! Неужели за всей его необычайной теплотой и заботой нет ничего, кроме дружеского расположения?

Её кидало из безудержного веселья в какую-то почти осязаемую, острую грусть. Она то захлебывалась хохотом, то кусала дрожащие губы, чтобы не заплакать. А ещё льнула к Сейе всей своей доверчивой душой. Тянулась и сжимала его руки, смахивала невидимые пылинки с его футболок, подолгу смотрела на парня, думая, что он не замечает, стремилась как можно больше быть рядом. Будто напоследок.

…

Стремительно набирающее высоту красное пятно приковало к себе внимание.

– О! Сейя, Сейя, смотри скорее! Вон там! Воздушный шарик! – наблюдение за миром всегда отвлекало девочку от неприятных мыслей, поэтому она ныряла в него с безотчетной благодарностью. Парень рядом пошевелился, и Банни повернулась к нему, желая разделить радость крохотного открытия. На неё глядели синие глаза, полные веселого лукавства, и губы девочки сами собой сложились в широкую улыбку.

– Шарик, – пролепетала Банни, утопая в бездонном взгляде. Вот так бы… Вместе. Глаза в глаза. Навсегда…

– Шарик, – шевельнулись любимые губы.

Внутри словно взметнулась сотня крохотных воздушных шаров. Радужных, как тот ворох, который однажды ей подарил Сейя.

…

_Рей подкинула ей хорошую идею: проверить реакцию Сейи на то, что их называют парочкой, и Банни, дожидаясь друга, нервно грызла эскимо. Вся стройная, продуманная речь улетучилась из памяти тут же, стоило в поле зрения очутиться несущемуся на всех парах взволнованному мальчишке. Банни сунула мороженое Сейе в руку и что-то забормотала, досадуя на себя за то, что не может даже смотреть спокойно на его растрепанную челку, румяное от бега лицо и потемневшие блестящие глаза._

_Кажется, её восклицание о том, что девчонки называют их парочкой, прозвучало совершенно не к месту, и от страха, что Сейя обо всем догадается и станет над ней смеяться, девочка залилась жарким румянцем. Ей бы поднять голову, взглянуть в любимое лицо, прочитать ответ в глубине глаз, но от волнения в голове стоял шум, и одеревеневшее испуганное тело не слушалось. _

_А этот балда ничего не сказал… только улыбнулся как ни в чем не бывало и купил ей ворох разноцветных воздушных шаров. _

_Банни так и не поняла, как Сейя относится к тому, что их считают парой. Это её расстроило, но шарики были такими красивыми, что долго огорчаться девочка просто не смогла, и их спонтанная прогулка в тот вечер удалась на славу._

_Мало-помалу от воздушного «букета» остался всего один шарик, с огромным смайликом-улыбкой, и Банни решила оставить его себе, потому что…_

_«Ты тоже всегда улыбаешься вот так, широко-широко», – она улыбнулась Сейе, и сердце припустило вскачь, когда тёмные, цвета индиго глаза любимого мальчишки посмотрели на неё открыто и прямо, словно заглядывая в самую душу._

…

От нахлынувших чувств Банни потянулась к Сейе и крепко-крепко обняла его. Сильные руки сомкнулись на её спине; висок уткнулся в его горячую шею.

– Спасибо тебе, Сейя, – футболка заглушала её шепот, но Банни надеялась, что этот мальчишка услышит главное. – Как хорошо, что ты у меня есть.

«Как хорошо, что ты у меня есть». Предательская дрожь в голосе. Споткнувшееся сердце. Ком в горле.

В объятиях Сейи было хорошо, тепло и уютно, и сам он весь был насквозь родным и отчаянно нужным… а Банни отчего-то казалось, что она прощается с ним навсегда.

Из груди рвались беззвучные слова о том, что никто другой ей не нужен, лишь бы он, невыносимый, упрямый, как сто ослов, самый-самый любимый мальчишка был рядом; лишь бы можно было стоять вот так, крепко обнявшись, забывая об остальном мире. И было остро, пронзительно грустно, потому что дороже него у неё уже давно никого нет, а этот обалдуй об этом так и не догадывался.

Крепко прижимая Банни к себе и запрокинув голову к ясному небу, Сейя чему-то улыбался, а она, уткнувшись носом в его нагретую футболку, торопливо смаргивала непрошеные слезы. Глупая, какая же она глупая!..

А на следующий день Банни призывает всё свое мужество и актерские способности и мчится к Сейе домой. Еще одна «гениальная» (и последняя, как обещала Минако) идея-проверка. По сути, это больше похоже на акт отчаяния, потому что если не сработает и она… Голубые глаза на мгновение туманятся, но блондинка упрямо отгоняет мысль о поражении.

Она делает глубокий вдох, приклеивает счастливую улыбку… и кидается, как в омут, с головой.

– Сейя, я наконец поняла!

Удивление на лице мальчишки сменяется широченной улыбкой, рассыпается смехом, от которого у Банни бегут мурашки; она вцепляется в руки Сейи и кружит-кружит-кружит, заливаясь звонким хохотом и купаясь в лучистом синем взгляде.

– Сейя! Я, кажется, влюбилась!

Она кидается к нему на шею и обнимает отчаянно крепко. Актриса из неё никудышная, её хватило лишь на эту крохотную сцену, а нужно ещё сказать главные слова… Приготовленную ложь.

«_Я так переживала, всё думала…_»

«_Это же не так важно, правда?.._»

«_Сейя, милый…_»

«_…всё будет хорошо…_»

«_Правда?_»

Кажется, она говорит что-то совсем не то. Её всю трясет, и срывается голос; она пытается улыбаться, но улыбка дается почему-то с трудом.

У нее дрожат губы, и слова отказываются складываться в понятные предложения. Банни сама толком не понимает, что лепечет, о чем спрашивает, какие ответы хочет услышать… поэтому, как заведенная, цепляется за единственную ниточку, которая у неё есть. Её спасение посреди этой эмоциональной болтанки: «Сейя», «милый», «ведь правда?».

А сколько всего ещё хочется по-настоящему сказать! Столько всего «не так важно», когда любишь. И рост, и возраст, и глаза – всё не важно. Только бы «Сейя». И обязательно «милый». Банни верит в свое «когда вырасту», и ей до отчаяния сильно нужно «всё будет хорошо». Но она не может больше выжать ни слова, только стоит и смотрит на онемевшего, окаменевшего Сейю, и ей вдруг хочется зареветь от неправильности происходящего. Всё должно быть не так и не с тем.

…

«У меня есть любимый человек». Она должна была сказать это другому темноволосому и синеглазому.

Сказать ещё тогда, две недели назад. Сказать сразу. Потому что никто другой ей не нужен.

…

Оказывается, это очень страшно, когда знакомые до последней искорки глаза, вдруг погаснув, становятся чужими.

Оказывается, это очень больно, когда родной любимый мальчишка вдруг отшатывается от неё, как от прокаженной.

И когда побледневший, как полотно, Сейя, как-то нервно рассмеявшись, начинает, не глядя, пятиться к двери, что-то преувеличенно бодро восклицая о назначенной встрече, о которой он совсем забыл, Банни понимает, что произошло что-то непоправимое.

Щелчок двери возвращает оцепеневшую девочку к жизни, и она срывается вслед за беглецом. Сердце сходит с ума от раскаяния и отчаянного желания всё вернуть, переиграть, найти другие слова, отмотать время назад и всё исправить. Она согласна оставаться Сейе просто другом до конца жизни, лишь бы никогда в жизни не видеть у него таких потухших глаз.

Вот и проверила… Дура, какая же она дура!

А потом Сейи нет.

Его нет нигде. И особенно – у неё.

День за днем пустующая парта за ней – символ её вдруг осиротевшего мира. Сейя больше не ходит в школу.

…

_Банни знает номер Тайки Коу наизусть с того самого дня, когда в толпе мелькнули и пропали родная спина в белой майке и длинный черный хвост. Сейя бегает слишком быстро. Она не смогла его догнать._

_В тот день она без остановки названивала Тайки, пока они с Ятеном искали младшего брата, и молилась так отчаянно, как никогда прежде._

_Уже вечером спокойный усталый голос в трубке сказал ей, что Сейя нашелся, целый и невредимый, и что причин для беспокойства нет._

_…_

_На следующее утро Банни мчится в школу пораньше. Перехватить Сейю до начала уроков, поговорить с ним, извиниться, всё объяснить (пусть в голову за всю ночь без сна так и не пришло ни одной светлой идеи, как именно объяснить то, что она вчера наплела и зачем). От волнения и страха сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди, но Банни, сжав кулачки, храбро ждет синеглазого несчастья, вечно торопящегося с выводами. Он поймет, если она расскажет. Это же Сейя. Он всегда понимал её как никто другой._

_Время идет, в класс стекаются одноклассники, а Банни, не отрываясь, смотрит на дверь и ждёт._

_Когда в класс заходят Ятен и Тайки, она понимает, что чуда не будет. Сейя не придёт._

_…_

_На первой же перемене Банни ловит в коридоре Тайки и, умоляюще вглядываясь в спокойные, с неуловимой грустью глаза, спрашивает о младшем Коу._

_– Сейя приболел, Банни. Его какое-то время не будет._

_– Можно мне навестить его после занятий?_

_Она даже готова законспектировать весь урок ненавистной математики, чтобы потом, под предлогом помощи однокласснику и другу, увидеть его после уроков. Ей и в голову не приходит, что конспекты Тайки (да и Ятена, на худой конец) окажутся на порядок аккуратней и разборчивей, чем её собственные._

_С Тайки слетает всё спокойствие, и он, заметно нервничая, на ходу сочиняет байку о том, что Сейя очень заразен, и к нему нельзя. Просто нельзя. Совсем. Особенно ей. А когда она настаивает, убеждая его, что совсем-совсем не боится заразиться, у Коу не остается другого выхода, и он говорит прямо:_

_– Прости, Банни, но лучше не стоит. Пожалуйста, не ищи встреч с Сейей сейчас. Ему нужно окрепнуть._

_– Всё __так__ плохо?_

_У их разговора много слоев и подтекстов, и Банни кажется, что от неё ускользает что-то невероятно важное. Слёзы подступают к самым ресницам, и девочка боится моргнуть, чтобы они не пролились._

_За спиной раздается возмущенное фырканье, и, повернувшись, Банни натыкается на гневный зелёный взгляд._

_– Ятен…_

_Старший Коу подходит к ним и, ни слова не говоря, утаскивает Тайки в класс, оставляя девочку одну и без ответов._

_Вслед удаляющимся спинам рвётся тихое, надрывное и отчетливо просительное «А можно, я ему позвоню?»._

_Прищур зелёных глаз опаляет её жгучим презрением, и Банни внутренне содрогается, но всё еще надеется. Надеется на то, что лиловые глаза, всегда такие добрые, окажутся более понимающими. Однако тех глаз не видно. Широкая спина в школьной форме на мгновение каменеет, а потом каштановый затылок, отрицательно качнувшись из стороны в сторону, отбирает у неё надежду._

…

Банни устремляет внимательный сосредоточенный взгляд на доску, что-то старательно записывает в тетрадку и отказывается даже смотреть по сторонам.

Она не отвечает на умоляющий виноватый взгляд Минако, почти не принимает участия в разговорах с подружками и больше не смеется.

Окружающий мир для неё не существует. Банни отказывается принимать его всерьёз, до тех пор пока в лопатку не ткнётся – уже давно несильно, просто в шутку – короткая линейка; пока знакомые пальцы не дёрнут – слегка, только чтобы привлечь внимание – за кончик одного из её хвостиков; пока ухо не уловит шёпот, в котором явно играет смех: «Куколка, дашь потом списать? У меня руки после тренировки отваливаются». Без Сейи в её мире тихо, пусто и безжизненно.

…

День за днём голубые глаза настойчиво сверлят телефон, а губы беззвучно молят о звонке с заветного номера. Банни безумно хочет услышать голос любимого упрямца. Сама она не звонит – и не только потому, что боится осуждения в лиловых глазах или презрения в зелёных. Она боится, что трубку не возьмут, и тогда даже эта хрупкая, призрачная надежда, которую она втайне лелеет – иллюзия того, что стоит ей только позвонить Сейе, всё вернется на круги своя и станет, как прежде, – развеется, как дым.

Банни знает Сейю слишком хорошо, чтобы надеяться на то, что трубку он возьмет.

…

День за днём она вздрагивает от каждого звонка и чуть не плачет, видя на экране совсем другой номер. Синеглазого, темноволосого.

Этот парень, похоже, тонко чувствует её настроение: он не зовет её на свидания, не лезет с расспросами; просто рассказывает ей интересные истории и ласково желает доброй ночи. Он даже не предлагает ей поесть мороженого. Впрочем, Банни и не собирается рассказывать ему о волшебных свойствах этого лакомства. Это только их с Сейей секрет.

День за днём Банни снова и снова ловит себя на мысли, что с Сейей всё было бы по-другому. Этот надоеда душу бы из неё вынул своими расспросами. Он бы не удовольствовался одними звонками, примчался бы лично проверить, как она, что с ней. Притащил бы кучу съестного и милых, поднимающих настроение, пустячков. Он тормошил бы её, ни на секунду не оставляя в покое, и, едва не выворачиваясь наизнанку, заглядывал бы ей в глаза своими, лучисто-синими, добрыми, ободряющими.

Опять ей придется спать на мокрой подушке.

…

А потом наступает день, когда Банни с отрезвляющей отчетливостью понимает, что она так больше не может. Внутри просыпаются возмущение и злость, на себя – за то, что так долго ныла и ждала, вместо того чтобы действовать, и на Сейю – за то, этот дурак стоеросовый не придумал ничего лучше, чем прятаться, когда он нужен ей больше всего. Девочка так устала ждать и бояться, что любой исход кажется уже благом. Она принимает нелегкое решение и делает два звонка.

…

Зайдя в кафе, Банни какое-то время тихонько стоит у двери и жадно, сияющим от счастья взглядом, впитывает родной силуэт. Она смотрит и всё никак не может насмотреться. Пришёл всё-таки… как хорошо, что он пришёл!

Собранные в хвост длинные волосы, белая футболка, смуглые руки с плавной линией мышц – сцепленные кисти задумчиво подпирают острый подбородок. Кажется, Сейя совсем не изменился. Может быть, напрасно она все эти дни сходила с ума от беспокойства?

– Сейя! – налетев на сидящего мальчишку, Банни обнимает напрягшиеся плечи и едва сдерживает слёзы от родного запаха, вмиг заполнившего её легкие. – Ты пришел! Сейя, милый!.. Как хорошо, что ты пришёл!

От эмоций у неё почти срывается голос, и Банни торопливо усаживается напротив, потому что, кажется, дрожащие ноги вот-вот откажутся её держать.

– Привет, Куколка, – в голосе Сейи – неожиданное спокойствие, и девочка не знает, как на это реагировать. Она так счастлива его видеть, а он… он похож на улыбающуюся бетонную стену.

Они молча разглядывают друг друга, и Банни с безотчетной нежностью отмечает заострившиеся скулы и нос, непривычно серьёзный глубокий взгляд. От её внимания не укрывается и улыбка, которая выглядит неуместно грустной. Где он был все эти дни? Почему ни разу не позвонил ей? Почему он выглядит таким повзрослевшим… и таким печальным? У неё миллион вопросов, но язык словно прилип к небу; она просто смотрит-смотрит-смотрит на Сейю и никак не может отвести глаз.

Готовый принять заказ официант вырастает у их столика будто из-под земли и тактично кашляет, разбивая волшебство момента.

– По мороженому? – мальчишка улыбается, но его голос звучит ровно и как-то безжизненно. Такого у Сейи Банни никогда не слышала, и в синих глазах напротив она не видит привычных насмешливых звёзд. Хочется зажмуриться посильнее, чтобы, когда она откроет глаза, оказалось, что это ей только померещилось.

Они говорят о каких-то ничего не значащих пустяках, в шутку препираются из-за мороженого, на которое она сейчас смотреть без слёз не сможет – настолько сильно оно для неё связано с Сейей и настолько больно сейчас делать вид, что всё в порядке, что всё, как прежде, и ничего не изменилось. Банни ждет, подспудно ждёт, когда же это притворство, эта странная неловкость между ними наконец схлынет, и они перестанут быть такими чужими друг другу. Она отказывается признавать в этом грустно улыбающемся подростке, принявшем облик Сейи Коу, своего любимого мальчишку.

От важного вида, с которым официант вставляет свое «_Очень_ кислое», в синем взгляде вдруг вспыхивают знакомые насмешливые искорки, и Банни всем своим существом благодарно подается, тянется им навстречу. Они с Сейей заговорщически переглядываются, и Банни не может сдержать хихиканья при виде этой поигрывающей бровями хитрой рожицы напротив. Через мгновение они уже оба давятся хохотом, и Банни понимает, что самое важное между ними осталось неизменным. Это её Сейя, а с остальным они разберутся.

…

– Сейя, я ненадолго…

«_Прости, подожди ещё немного, пожалуйста…_»

Улыбнуться. Крепко стиснуть горячую руку. Посмотреть в ярко-синие глаза ласково и открыто. Ей так нужна его сила!

Банни ненавидит этого официанта за то, что он каждый раз появляется совершенно не вовремя. Пальцы ещё хранят тепло кожи Сейи, когда девочка взамен принимается теребить несчастную салфетку.

Ей нужна храбрость, нужен ободряющий взгляд родных глаз, чтобы набраться мужества для предстоящего разговора. Ранить людей так легко, а она ненавидит причинять боль.

Но подходит время, и в окне Банни замечает высокого темноволосого юношу, посматривающего на часы.

– Сейя прости, мне пора. Меня ждут.

Уходить не хочется. Страшно идти к тому парню – хоть он и славный, он точно всё поймет и, может быть, даже не будет сильно ругаться. Страшно оставлять этого – а вдруг Сейя снова исчезнет, но на этот раз она не сможет его найти?

– Как я выгляжу?

Ей, как воздух, необходима уверенность в себе сейчас. И когда Сейя улыбается, когда Банни слышит его уверенное «Лучше всех», страх и нервозность отступают. Она справится.

Девочка переводит дух и пытается убедить себя в том, что с тем юношей у неё всё равно бы ничего не вышло, он слишком взрослый, красивый и умный – будто совсем из другого мира. Он найдет девушку под стать себе и будет счастлив. Ну серьёзно, не мог же он на самом деле в неё влюбиться! В неё, в Банни Цукино, ходячую неприятность. Нелепость какая-то.

«_Как он вообще может в меня влюбиться?_»

Лишь когда Сейя отводит глаза, Банни понимает, что, кажется, ляпнула это вслух. Вот ещё одна причина, по которой она тому парню не ровня. Она же говорила…

А потом Банни слышит тихий голос Сейи, говорящий: «Как можно в тебя _не_ влюбиться?» – и у неё за спиной раскрываются могучие белоснежные крылья.

Она слышит то, что скрывается за этими словами, и неожиданно понимает, что у неё, у _них_ есть шанс.

Банни смотрит на любимого мальчишку долгим ласковым взглядом, чувствуя, как внутри разрастается огромное, безудержное счастье. И всё вдруг кажется по плечу.

– Спасибо, Сейя. Ты самый лучший!

Помедлив, она целует его в щеку. Как не хочется расставаться с ним сейчас, когда на горизонте яркими брызгами засверкала надежда! Банни улыбается: «Ты самый лучший!», – и ей хочется повторять это бесконечно.

Сейя кивает и виновато показывает ей на щеки, изображая, какое кислющее это мороженое. Похоже, тот официант был прав – вон, у парня даже слёзы на глазах выступили. Банни хихикает и понимающе кивает.

На выходе она оборачивается. Ей хочется крикнуть Сейе, что она вернется, обязательно вернется и очень скоро. К нему. Насовсем.

Она наберется храбрости и всё-таки скажет заветные слова этому ничего не понимающему в чувствах девочек балбесу. Пусть ей очень страшно признаваться первой, но Банни понимает, что если она не решится, то однажды просто потеряет этого чудесного мальчишку. Навсегда. А «навсегда» – это слишком долго, если рядом нет смеющихся глаз цвета синей полуночи.

**~ * o * ~**


End file.
